


Traditions

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Yep, it's that time of year... time for a post-series Christmas drabble!





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

It was the mistletoe that finally gave me the courage.

Barbara was leaning against the wall, toying with the label of her beer bottle when I glanced upwards and saw the sprig above her head. 

I didn’t think about how she would react; to be honest I didn’t care. So, I kissed her. 

To my surprise, she kissed me back.

The catcalls made us break apart. She blushed shyly, but instead of pushing me away, she led me out of the pub and towards her flat.

I understood. It was time for us to start some traditions of our own.


End file.
